ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Awakenings
Awakenings is the thirtieth and final episode of the eleventh season, and 128th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired on October 28, 2019 in Australia and will air on November 15, 2019 in Canada. It is paired with "Once and for All." Synopsis The dramatic conclusion of the Never-Realm saga, in which old friends are reunited and the power of friendship is pitted against the corrupting power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu...''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VpDu-Rhv9w&feature=youtu.be Plot Lloyd confronts Zane in the Castle of Ice. Akita is curious that Lloyd knows the Emperor and that he is the friend he is looking for. Despite this, she still tries to destroy him. Lloyd stops her and they argue with each other until Zane smacks them both down and a battle ensues between them. Grimfax and Kataru fight their own battle against Vex and the Blizzard Samurai, but they are soon captured. Meanwhile, Nya discovers that Boreal is made of pure ice, leading Jay to think that the Ice Emperor is an Elemental Master of Ice. However, Nya cuts in, realizing that Zane is the Emperor, which horrifies her friends. They try to reason with the conclusion, but Nya reminds them that Zane was holding the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu when banished, and Cole mentions its corruptible power would twist Zane’s mind. Seeing her point, the Ninja realize that Lloyd is in danger and they must warn him of Zane, but Boreal awakens and attacks them again. Boreal blasts his ice out at them, scattering the Ninja and Krag. Kai is knocked out and Nya tries to wake him up. But before she can do so, Boreal approaches her, forcing Nya to calm herself and learning how to master control over ice. She brings down multiple stalactites on Boreal and Cole and Jay congratulate her, but Boreal emerges out. Nya apologizes, but Kai wakes up, angry at the dragon and gaining his full powers back and destroys Boreal, melting him. Back at the castle, Lloyd resists Zane as much as he can, but Zane chases him down and eventually freezes Lloyd. Akita voices worry for him and throws her dagger at Zane, but Zane knocks it aside and freezes her. Vex arrives just as Zane finishes defeating Lloyd. Lloyd repeats his name, begging him to stop, which causes Zane to hesitate. Impatient, Vex decides to do it himself, taunting on Lloyd's failure of not being able to protect anyone. Unfortunately, Zane overhears the word "protect," remembering the purpose of why he was built for: To protect those who cannot protect themselves. All his memories rush back to him, including who he is and all the events that led him to end up in the Never-Realm. Himself once again, Zane impedes Vex’s attempt to kill Lloyd and smacks him away before destroying his scepter, lifting the curse from the realm. Zane helps Lloyd up, who is happy to see that he has regained his memories. Enraged, Vex tries to attack Zane and Lloyd, only for Zane to freeze him in place. The rest of the Ninja, Krag, Kataru, and Grimfax reunite with their friends. Akita has a touching reunion with her brother. In the end, Akita narrates the ending of the Ice Emperor's rule by explaining how she was happy that she reunited with Kataru, Grimfax was king once more, Vex was banished to the outskirts and how the Ninja returned home, with Sorla's help. But in order for the Traveler's Tea to work (since not even the tea leaves from the Never-Realm can work), she needed something potent, and Cole hands her the berry he had been saving which will work. Back at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, P.I.X.A.L. interrupted Wu's thoughts, bringing him out to investigate a mysterious portal. Once they realized it was the Ninja, Wu and P.I.X.A.L. were overjoyed to see Zane and wait for Cole and Lloyd to return. Krag hugs Cole as his friend bids him goodbye and Akita kisses Lloyd on the cheek before he leaves. Akita is sad to see Lloyd leave so Kataru tries to cheer her up by taking her out for another run. She remarks how her brother thinks Lloyd will never return, but she believes that she will see him again, just not for a very long time. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kataru - Cole Howard *Krag - Brian Drummond *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Sorla - Patty Drake *Vex - Michael Kopsa *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane/Ice Emperor - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Never-Realm **Castle of Ice ***Throne Room **Formling Village **Great Lake *Ninjago Island **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu Notes *'Narrator''': Lloyd *Boreal is revealed to have been created by Zane with his Elemental Power from his scepter. *Zane destroying his scepter, ending the Eternal Winter and restoring the Never-Realm is similar to when Kai destroyed the Staff of Elements, restoring the Elemental Powers to their users in "The Forgotten Element." *Zane's memories showed when he first arrived at the Never-Realm, several scenes from the Fire Chapter of Season 11, and the picture of him with P.I.X.A.L. when it was first taken. *Akita kisses Lloyd on his cheek. **The way Akita kisses Lloyd is similar to how Harumi kissed Lloyd's cheek in "The Quiet One," only whereas her kiss was for a distraction, Akita's kiss was a thank you and a goodbye to Lloyd. **This also reveals that Akita may have developed a crush on Lloyd, after witnessing his courage and skills, as well as his never-ending faith in Zane, no matter how evil he was. *Boma and Uthaug also appear in this episode, but do not speak. *When Zane regains his memories, these former memories in Season 11 are shown: **Zane giving his message in the Ice Cave. ("The Message"/"Corruption") **Zane fighting the Giant Eagle, upon his arrival in the Never-Realm. ("Corruption") **Aspheera banishing Zane to the Never-Realm. ("Vengeance is Mine!") **Zane using a Staff of Forbidden Spinjitzu. ("Vengeance is Mine!") **Zane flying the ShuriCopter, with Nya and Lloyd on it. ("Under Siege") **Aspheera with the empowered Fire Scroll. ("Powerless") **Zane defeating three Elemental Cobras. ("Powerless") **Him and the Ninja at the Ancient Pyramid. ("Ninja vs Lava") **Zane and the Ninja hopping away from the lava. ("Ninja vs Lava") **The Ninja picnic by an oasis in the Desert of Doom. ("A Rocky Start") **Him and the other Ninja defeated by Wu, in training. ("Wasted True Potential") **The Ninja accidentally pick up Zane's leg. ("Wasted True Potential") **The Ninja in their "hot tub." ("Wasted True Potential") **The time he and P.I.X.A.L. took a picture under some tree. (Between Season 10 and Season 11) Gallery C696F996-1902-42B5-AF76-71801DB0709A.jpeg D66CE493-CE56-4409-BE7B-4FEC550844C6.jpeg 71E1BE91-EE79-4E34-A4B1-4DE6A9B1D353.jpeg|Nya controls Ice for the first time. B20CE39B-D871-48ED-8091-48ECDB1DF419.jpeg|Kai regains his Fire. 0375CEDD-0999-4C7C-B252-18BE36346CE1.jpeg AE335DCE-DA0D-4DB7-89D8-26D72B823247.jpeg|Kai's eyes glowing while attacking Boreal. Fire Beat Ice.png EB81B757-6398-40AC-BAE5-218714CD98AB.jpeg Pixane1.png Pixane2.png 20191028 090421.png|Zane regains his memories. MoS128Scepter.png You're not threat anymore Vex.png|Vex frozen by Zane. Sister_Reunion.jpeg|Akita and Kataru reunite. NinjaFamily.png 362FF0CA-6690-4F82-B186-6B2AFE7C63CF.jpeg|Zane reunited with Wu. PixaneBearHug.jpeg DE0D3B42-A33F-474F-B3EB-DCD8A5361AB1.jpeg D0A7DF75-8FDD-417A-8AA5-7978EBA222D0.jpeg|Grimfax is restored to his rightful position. 20191105_150555_rmscr.jpg MoS128VexExiled.png|Vex exiled out of the busiest parts of the Never-Realm. A76972B7-DB1A-4944-BEB2-185F31278423.jpeg|Akita gives Lloyd a goodbye kiss. References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Articles in need of improvement